Nightmare Foxy
Were you looking for one of Nightmare Foxy's counterparts; Foxy, Mangle, Phantom Foxy, or Phantom Mangle? N. Foxy = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the seven nightmare animatronics in the game. He is a nightmarish version of Foxy. If the player is not careful and does not check inside the Closet often enough, Nightmare Foxy will attack them, resulting in a Game Over. Appearance Nightmare Foxy is a tall, crimson, and withered version of Foxy with a lighter coloring on his stomach. Out of all the Nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Foxy appears to be in the most disrepair. He has one major tear in his lower torso. His brown pants are completely stripped from the shin down, with his endoskeleton revealed on the legs. His hand is designed much like Springtrap and the other Nightmare animatronics. One hand is replaced with a sharp metal hook, like his original counterpart. He has razor-sharp teeth and toes. He lacks an eyepatch unlike his original counterpart. Just like every other Nightmare animatronic, Nightmare Foxy's head seems to be separated into two parts. Half of his muzzle is completely missing, revealing a metal frame beneath. The material above his metallic, orange eyes has completely rotted away. Large portions of his ears are absent as well. Behavior Nightmare Foxy has slightly less of an active role than the other antagonists from the fourth game do. He becomes active in Night 2 and starts in the Right Hall alongside Nightmare Chica; he can occasionally be seen peeking around the corner in Nightmare Chica's place. If the player fails to keep Nightmare Foxy at bay, he will then be able to sneak into the closet in front of the player. At this point throughout the night, the player must venture to the opposite side of the room and flash their light. Occasionally, Nightmare Foxy's body or face will be seen slumped inside of the dark area. Upon seeing Nightmare Foxy, the player must shut the closet door immediately and wait until the lights flicker. If the player neglects checking the closet or closing the door, Nightmare Foxy will leap out from the closet to attack the player, resulting in a Game Over. Audio The sound Nightmare Foxy makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! More info coming soon. Trivia *The way that Nightmare Foxy hides in the closet is very similar to the way that Foxy would hide behind the curtain in Pirate Cove in Five Nights at Freddy's. *Out of any animatronic in the fourth game, Nightmare Foxy seems to be in the most severe state of disrepair, much like Foxy in the first game. *In the fourth teaser and title screen, Nightmare Foxy had a sharp and pointy tongue. In the game, it was not shown anywhere else, in the jumpscare, extra menu, and closet. This is most likely an error by Scott Cawthon or it was removed purposely. *Occasionally, Nightmare Foxy peeks around the corner immediately after Nightmare Chica hides, making it seem as if he appears out of thin air before hiding again. This is most likely a bug. *Nightmare Foxy is the only animatronic who makes a jumpscare that doesn't kill the player. This is when the player checks the closet when Foxy is about to get out. More info coming soon. |-| Gallery= Gameplay foxycloset.png|Nightmare Foxy peeking while in the closet. Legit Foxy.PNG|Nightmare Foxy in hallway Making Foxy Makingfoxy1.png|The first picture in Making Foxy. Makingfoxy2.png| Makingfoxy3.png| Makingfoxy4.png| Makingfoxy5.png| Makingfoxy6.png| Makingfoxy7.png| Brightened NightmareFoxyBright.jpg|Nightmare Foxy in the fourth teaser, brightened. Miscellaneous NF.jpg|Nightmare Foxy in the fourth teaser. Bandicam_2015-07-24_16-09-53-683.jpg|Nightmare Foxy as seen in the main menu screen. NightmareFoxyExtra.jpg|Nightmare Foxy in the Extra menu. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Nightmares Category:Males